In Which a Dog Becomes Human
by Cherri Snow
Summary: One morning Kuroko wakes up to finds a naked boy identical to him, save for his black hair, dog ears, and tail, sitting on him. KiKuro oneshot.


**In Which a Dog Becomes Human**

**Inspired by this art: www pixiv net/ member_illust php?mode=medium&illust_id=29800023 (not sure about how links work on ffn but replace spaces with periods).**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the characters portrayed in this story, nor of Kuroko no Basket/Basuke. The idea of Nigou/Tetsuya #2 becoming human is not mine.**

* * *

Like always, Kuroko woke to a heavy weight on his stomach and insistent barking. However, the weight felt _much_ heavier this morning.

"Ngh… So heavy…" Kuroko slowly opened his eyes. The sight shocked even the expressionless boy.

There sat a naked boy that looked nearly exactly like Kuroko on his stomach. The only differences were an addition of dog ears, a fluffy tail, and black hair instead of blue. He appeared to be the same age as him.

Kuroko pushed himself upright, forcing the boy to roll off of him. "Who are you?"

"Wan! Wan!" the boy barked, tail wagging.

Kuroko stared at him for a long moment, thinking, before finally asking, "Nigou?"

"Wan!" the boy pounced on him and began to lick his face.

"I don't understand what's going on, but for now I need to get to school. Please get off of me." Kuroko gently shoved the apparent human Nigou away and stepped out of bed. Nigou leaped off of the bed and ran around him in circles on all fours, tail wagging rapidly. Kuroko paused, then said, "I can't have you running around naked." He withdrew a plain white t-shirt, a pair of old jeans, and a pair of boxers.

"Wan?" Nigou tilted his head, looking at the clothes Kuroko held out.

"…I guess a dog wouldn't know how to dress himself." Kuroko sighed. "Stay still."

With some effort, he managed to get the naked dog-human into clothes. Once he changed into his uniform and tamed his hair somewhat, he walked downstairs. Luckily, his father had already left for work and his mother went out to buy groceries. Although they weren't the type to be surprised by much, there would undoubtedly be questions that Kuroko wouldn't be able to answer.

Kuroko hesitated as he reached for the dog food. _Is it alright for him to eat dog food? He's a human right now and I don't know how the food would affect him…_

Finally, he settled on sharing the breakfast his mother already prepared for him with Nigou. Once he had finished (Nigou had finished the toast in only a couple bites), he washed and put away the plate, brushed his teeth, then made his way to the door. Nigou whined when Kuroko started to close the door, leaving him inside.

"…I guess I can't really leave you home. If Mom sees you when she gets back, she might call the police…" Kuroko sighed and went back upstairs to grab a hat. He pulled it over Nigou's ears and led the way out.

Luckily, Nigou figured out how to walk quickly. Not so luckily, he abused that new knowledge and began running around and tugging Kuroko along. Seeing things from a new perspective, Nigou looked at everything with twice the excitement.

By the time they reached the school, Kuroko was exhausted and late by twenty minutes (not like it would make a difference since the teachers never noticed him anyway). Like usual, he took Nigou to the gymnasium.

"Stay here. Don't go anywhere," Kuroko commanded sternly and gave him a basketball to play with. There shouldn't be anyone coming into the gymnasium for classes today so as long as Nigou stayed there, he shouldn't be noticed by anyone until practice.

"Wan!" The ball slipped from Nigou's hands and he chased after it. Satisfied that Nigou would be occupied while he was gone, Kuroko turned on his heel and made his way to class.

* * *

When class finished for the day, Kuroko made sure to remind the teacher that he was. He purposefully left out that he came in late. The teacher apologized for not noticing him again and marked him on the attendance sheet.

"Were you really here on time?" Kagami asked Kuroko as they walked together to the gymnasium for practice.

"I wonder," Kuroko replied, purposefully annoying his hot-tempered light. "Oh, right. I should mention that-" Before he could finish his sentence, there was a squeal coming from inside the gymnasium. Kuroko sighed and followed Kagami in.

"K-Kuroko!? Wait, if you're there, who's this?" Hyuuga asked when Kuroko stepped in.

"That would be Nigou… I think," Kuroko replied with a blank expression.

"Wha- Like hell we'd believe that," Kagami shouted. Despite his words, he still inched away from Nigou.

"You know I don't joke around… but here." Kuroko tugged the hat off of Nigou's head, revealing the dog ears. "Does this convince you? They're real."

"What the hell…" Kagami hesitantly reached out to touch the ears. As Kuroko had said, they were real, further proved when they twitched.

"How did this even happen?" Riko asked.

"I don't know. When I woke up this morning, he was already like this." Kuroko watched Koganei and Mitobe play Monkey in the Middle with Nigou. "Hopefully he'll return to normal soon. I don't know how to explain to my parents that Nigou turned into a human."

"Especially since he looks just like you…" Hyuuga added.

"Anyway, let's get on with practice. Go get changed, Kuroko, Kagami. We'll be starting with suicide runs." Riko smiled as Kagami groaned.

* * *

"I wish she would have some mercy on us for once." Kagami turned on the shower and sighed when the hot water hit his back.

"It's your fault for complaining about Nigou, you know," Kuroko replied as turned the knob for his own shower.

"How's that my fault?! He was being distracting!" Kagami scowled.

"He wasn't doing anything out of the usual. Just cheering us on from the sidelines as always."

"It's just weird to see a person – especially one who looks like you – _barking_." Kagami rinsed off the body soap and turned off the water. He grabbed his towel, wrapped it around his lower body, and stepped out. Kuroko followed out soon after.

Nigou was running around the locker room and sniffing everyone's things. When he saw Kuroko, he dashed towards him, hugged him, and licked his face. Kuroko gently pushed him away and proceeded to get dressed at his locker.

"I'm leaving now. See you tomorrow." Kuroko waved briefly to the remaining teammates in the locker room before leaving, Nigou tagging along close on his heels.

As they passed a convenience store, Nigou whined. Kuroko followed his gaze and saw that his eyes were trained on a little girl's nikuman as she walked out of the store. _Now that I think about it, the toast from this morning probably wasn't very filling. Plus he hasn't eaten lunch…_

"Stay here. I'll be right back," Kuroko ordered and walked into the convenience store. Buying a nikuman, he thanked the man at the register and left.

As Kuroko had commanded, Nigou stayed. He was sitting on the floor, knees bent and hands positioned in front of him like a dog. People were staring and whispering as they walked by.

"Nigou, come on. Let's go to the park." Kuroko held up the paper bag that contained the nikuman and led the way. Nigou didn't hesitate to follow.

Upon reaching the park, Kuroko found that it was entirely empty. Not surprising, considering it was already starting to get late. He sat on a bench, patted the seat beside him, and said, "sit."

Nigou apparently didn't understand what he meant. He sat on the floor in front of Kuroko and looked at the bag expectantly. Kuroko paused, but finally decided not to bother with trying to get him to sit on the bench. He took out the nikuman and handed it to Nigou, who immediately dove into it. He crumpled the paper bag and tossed it to the trash bin. It missed. Kuroko watched as a hand gracefully picked it up and tossed it in properly.

"Good evening, Kise-kun," Kuroko greeted politely. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing through when I happened to see you. And who's thi- whoa!" Kise rubbed his eyes. "Two Kurokocchi's!?"

"Wan?" Nigou barked and looked up at Kise curiously.

"Wan…? Kurokocchi!? Did you clone yourself but mess up!?" Kise's eyes darted back and forth between Kuroko and Nigou.

"Don't be stupid, Kise-kun. Of course not," Kuroko said bluntly.

"S-stupid?" Kise acted as if he was just punched.

"This is Tetsuya #2, AKA Nigou, my dog. When I woke up, he was already like this," Kuroko explained, ignoring Kise's dramatic act.

"E-eh?" Kise stared at Nigou and Nigou stared back. Kise slowly reached out and patted his head.

"Wan!" Nigou rubbed against him, encouraging him to continue. Kise scratched behind Nigou's ear and Nigou's leg began to bounce.

"Does that feel good?" Kise asked as he scratched under Nigou's chin.

"Wan!" Nigou rolled over onto his back. Kise obediently began rubbing his belly.

As Kuroko watched, he felt a heavy, uncomfortable throbbing in his chest. It was like he was watching an imposter of himself with Kise… and he didn't like it.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko called.

"You're a good boy, aren't you, Nigou?" Kise said, appearing to be so absorbed in doting on Nigou to hear him.

"Wan!" Nigou licked Kise's face.

Kuroko was used to being ignored, but not by Kise, who always doted on _him_. Kise laughed in amusement as he held out his hand and Nigou dropped his hand into it. Kuroko felt the discomfort in his chest increase.

"You're so cute, Nigou!" Kise pecked Nigou on the nose.

Finally, he could take it no more. Kuroko dove off of the bench and reached out. He grabbed Kise's face with both hands and pulled it towards his own. Kuroko winced as he felt his top lip collide with Kise's teeth and draw blood, but didn't move away or let go. He simply continued to press his lips against Kise's, eyes squeezed tight.

Kise didn't respond for a long time. So long that Kuroko was afraid that he made a mistake. Disappointed, he let go of Kise's face and began to pull away, eyes drifting away to avoid eye contact. It was only then that Kise grabbed the back of Kuroko's head and pulled him back.

Kuroko closed his eyes again and allowed himself to enjoy the pleasant feel of Kise's soft lips pressing gently against his own. It was an innocent kiss. No teeth. No tongue. Just two sets of warm lips pressed against each other tenderly.

Then, they pulled away. Kuroko's eyes fluttered open and he gazed into Kise's golden orbs. Kise grinned and wrapped his arms around Kuroko's neck, hugging him tight. He whispered into his ear, "I love you, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko buried his face into Kise's shoulder and mumbled, "I love you too, Kise-kun." He could feel his face and ears heating up. Kise grabbed Kuroko by the shoulders and pulled him away. Kuroko looked at him, confused.

"Kurokocchi?"

"Yes, Kise-kun?" Kuroko replied.

Kise took a deep breath, then asked, "will you please go out with me?"

Kuroko blinked, then smiled so slightly that it was barely noticeable. "Yes. I would love to go out with you."

Kise released the breath he was holding and crumbled like a house of cards. He covered his reddening face with a hand and mumbled, "wah… I'm so happy right now… I don't know what I'll do."

"Well, let me show you what _I'll_ do." Kuroko leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kise's again. Once again, it was sweet and pure. There was a silent agreement that they wanted to take things slowly and neither of them had a problem with it.

When they parted, Kuroko whispered so softly that Kise could only barely catch it, "love only me."

"K-Kurokocchi?" the corner of Kise's lips twitched up. "Could it be that you were jealous of Nigou?"

"…." Kuroko stared at him blankly, unresponsive.

Neither of them had realized that Nigou had returned to a dog when they kissed the first time.

* * *

**So I guess it was something sort of-not really like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White where Nigou returns to normal when Kuroko kisses someone (in this case, Kise)? I hope you liked it!**


End file.
